


With You

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Papawise One Shots [3]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Pet Names, Vaginal Fingering, post-sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: Papa's human is worried about what will happen when it's time for his long rest.





	With You

“Oh, look at you,” Papa’s voice was raspy and full of lust as he leaned over her, working two gloved fingers into her pussy as he rubbed her clit, “You gonna cum for me?”

She writhed in the bed, knuckles turning white as she gripped the edge of the mattress. Papa laughed as he watched her losing herself in the ecstasy he was delivering. Her orgasm was so close, so damn close, and all she wanted was to feel the tension between her hips boil over. She’d already sucked him dry, and that was after spending the entire day worked up from his constant teasing while she was trying to work. 

“God, fuck…yes,” her attempts at coherent sentences came out as grunted single-syllable words, her mind focusing only on inching closer to that sweet release he was going to give her. His fingers pumped faster, hitting that sweet spot and she felt her body jerk, tensing as waves of pleasure rippled from her core to the rest of her body.

“Such a doll,” Papa’s voice drew her back down to Earth and she opened her eyes slowly, mouth feeling dry as she sucked in air. He was smiling, pleased with the reactions he got from her. He loved to know that he made his girl happy, and after dealing with him all day, she’d earned it. Her body felt heavy with exhaustion and she scooted over to let him lay more comfortably. She watched him light his cigar and take a long toke, puffing the smoke up into the air of her room. 

“I love those fingers,” she smirked at him as he looked over from the corner of his eye playfully. He raised his arm and she nestled under it, curling her head beneath his chin. She never knew why he felt so warm. Surely he didn’t have a real heart, did he? Was it for her benefit that he heated his skin, so he would feel more…human? His arm tightened around her waist, keeping her close to him.

“Yeah, so did my last human,” he laughed as she sat up, glaring into his eyes and slapping his arm. His fingers lifted her chin, thumb stroking the soft skin. 

“Babydoll, you know you’re the only girl for Papa,” he said, smiling. She rolled her eyes but snuggled closer to him anyway. His silk costume felt cool against her skin in contrast to his hands and cheek. The soft gloves stroked her hip, tracing invisible lines in the skin as he stared down at it. 

“What am I going to do when you go back to sleep?” she asked, not really meaning to blurt it out, but it crossed her mind and she just couldn’t help herself. He looked at her with a pout, lowering his brows.

“Why are you worried about that? It’s not for months,” he said, shifting so he could look at her a little better.

“I just…I care for you, a lot. I, I…love you, and I don’t want to be alone for twenty-seven years,” she forced the words out, big eyes blinking at him. He listened intently, and reached a hand out to smooth her hair.

“I love you too, babydoll,” he said, “As for my rest, I can take you with me, if you would come.”

“Come with you? Sleep for twenty-seven years with you…in the sewers?” she asked. Of course she wanted to be with him, but she could barely stand to be down there for more than a few minutes, never mind years. 

“Well, yeah, but not actually in the sewers. It’s sort of a cocoon; we get in and just fall asleep,” he explained, “You wouldn’t know how long it’d been.”

She thought about it, chewing her lip contemplatively. It was scary, the idea of giving everything up and just going into hibernation. Being without him for that long was scarier, though. She’d get to stay wrapped up in his arms, like she was right then, forever, and that seemed better than seeing him one more time before she died. Nuzzling closer still, she sighed.

“I’ll do it.”


End file.
